


Alone

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [39]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: A small drabble about Remus when Roman abandoned him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355647
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Alone

Remus shivered in the dark. He had been waiting patiently for his brother to return and save him from the cold, evil, empty darkness. He had been waiting, like a good boy. At first he had screamed and wailed and begged but now he was just waiting. Waiting and wondering. Wondering why he got kicked out. Wondering why he wasn't good enough. 

He had already curled into himself as much as he could, knees tucked up under his chin and arms shielding his head. Monsters moved in the dark, quick flashes of color getting closer to him every time the child blinked. He dared the monsters to come closer, to attack him, his brother wouldn't allow it. 

Roman would come for him.


End file.
